The Rain That Is Crying
by romance123lover
Summary: It is raining, and on at a rock over the raging ocean sits Gray, crying. Gray has lost someone precious, and he had realized he loved her a little to late. One person comes and helps him. *Bad at writing summaries, but the story itself is pretty good in my opinion*v*


**This is just a short one-shot FT fanfic. This story came to me while I was in a way sleeping. Hope you like it! Its 4AM and I started 3AM, so its not particularly long^_^ and my grammar can be a bit bad sometimes. But I do double check for spelling mistakes.**

The ocean was in rage, the rain cried, and on the edge of a big rock was Gray. Everything felt dim and colorless. The battle between Fairy tail and the Demons were over, and they won. Even though they won, no one could be happy after their lost teammate.

Gray sat at the edge of a rock at the beach. Waves were always so close to dragging him in, but he couldn't care less. Soaked from drizzling rain, Gray tightened his hands into fists, punching the stone floor beneath him till it cracked a little. The memories of how she had ran to his rescue, using herself as a human shield to take the deathblow from Deliora. At first he was shocked, trying to run to her, but it was to late. The attack was too powerful for her, her body evaporated to thin air. He had reached out for the long gone body.

Sorrow filled his mind at that moment, yet rage and anger overcame the sad feeling. With a power he didn't know he possessed, Gray was able to freeze time, and the first thing he did was killing the murderer.

He was able to save them all, only because she sacrificed herself for him. He hadn't realized it before then, the fact that he loved her, but it was to late now. After that day, the sky was weeping for the water mage. The one and only, Juvia Lockser.

Gray stood up from his spot, inhaling cold air. The tears were still there. With one breath, he screamed out his sorrow and angst. The ocean joining him with its heavy waves crashing right in front of the rock, making water explode before him, screaming its sadness for the lost rain woman.

Farther away, before you come to the pile of mountain rock, stood Lucy. Her sad eyes looked at the screaming Gray. They both lost someone precious that day. A nakama was lost, and no one would be able to fill that hole in their hearts were she belonged. Lucy stepped on the big rock, slowly approaching Gray from behind. He was still screaming his anger and sorrow. If only he was strong enough.

"GYAAAAH!" Both arms fell to each side, limp and dull. He didn't want to suffer the pain of not being near her presence anymore. A small sigh escaped his shivering lips. He took one step closer to the edge, one more, and the last one was less then a meter away. He was about to take the last step, but something stopped him.

"Gray! Don't do it!" It was Lucy, running on the slippery rock at full speed. The rain was still pouring. Everything went in slow motion as Lucy slipped, falling to the side of the edge, into the raging water. Gray's eyes widened, he couldn't lose another nakama again. With fast movements, he sprinted away from his deathbed, running to the blonde. It was too late though; she was over the edge. He didn't get to react before his body dived in to get her. Immense pressure from the waves shoved the two apart. He could tell that she was unconscious, as she did not struggle. Still he came to her rescue. When he was able to get a hold around her waist, he froze the powerful water surrounding them.

In the end Gray froze the water, breaking the surface above them. He placed the blonde on the ice floor, checking for a pulse. There were none. This made him panic; he quickly did CPR, considering that was the only way to save her. After the third attempt, Lucy coughed up the water. With great relief Gray pulled her up and hugged her into an embrace, sobbing in her soft hair.

"I thought lost you too, please be more careful next time." Lucy hugged him tightly back.

"I couldn't just stand there when you were about to take your life! I know you miss Juvia, but death will never be what she wants for you. And if you die too, then me, Natsu and the rest will be so sad." Gray widens his eyes from the statement. He hadn't thought about the others, or Juvia's feelings, no, he was being selfish; him dying would not help anyone. And probably she wouldn't like that idea either.

Lucy carefully let go of him, sitting opposite of him. She was crying now, but there was a smile there on her soft lips.

"Did you know that it was a coincidence ***sniff*** that you where were I was planning on going ***sniff***. I didn't want to ***sniff*** to be with the others just yet, the pain of losing ***sniff*** someone precious ***sniff*** again is a lot to handle y- ***sniff*** you know."

Gray was surprised that Lucy was sad too. It didn't come to him that she had such a deep bond with Juvia. With one hand, Gray placed it on Lucy's cheek, using a thumb to wipe the tears away. But while he did this, he started to feel tears streaming down his own face. Lucy mimicked his actions, but used both hands to brush away the delicate tears. When she finally started to calm down she started speaking again.

"But if you ask me, I don't think Juvia would like us to be so depressed over her death. Instead, I would believe she would want us to keep living our lives." Lucy looked into his dark blue eyes.

"Of course she will be in our hearts, and we will be sad whenever we think about our lost nakama, but we cant brood over the past. That's not what she would like us to do, I just know it." Her tears were still coming, and her smile was sad, but he realized that she was right. One more time Gray embraced the blonde girl.

"Thank you Lucy. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't come." He rested both arms on her shoulders as they smiled at one another. The tears had faded, and a smile was covering their faces. Over them was the sky whom had stopped crying, revealing the glorious sun.

The duo walked to the guild, ready to help Juvia's soul to rest in peace.

THE END.

**So this is the end of this story. If you want me to keep making more, then I could, But if no one sends me a request, then I will just let it be. Please review if you liked it or not, that would be great.**


End file.
